


Not alone

by UndeadRobins



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LEIA IS A BADASS, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Leia refuses to cower, even in a dungeon, wearing nothing more than her undergarments and a chain around her neck.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



Leia refuses to cower, even in a dungeon, wearing nothing more than her undergarments and a chain around her neck. 

The guard behind her, a little short by Gamorrean standards, but still a head taller than her, is prodding with a spear, urging her forwards. She can barely see in the darkness, but she walks confidently, her head held high. With a grunt, the guard pulls at the chain with more force than is necessary. She stops moving and focuses her breathing. 

It seems that merely stopping wasn’t enough for her captor, who slams his spear into the back of her knee. It’s the blunted end at least, so she’s not in danger of losing her leg, but she collapses to the ground regardless, biting back a cry. The pain from her knee is agony, but she will let him know she’s hurt. She is a princess, an ambassador, and the daughter of Breha Organa. She will not let him win.

The guard grunts again – her scant knowledge of Gamorrean isn’t enough to help her out here – and walks away, leaving her alone in the dark.

No, not alone. She can hear the soft breaths of another being close by. 

“Are you hurt?” The voice is barely more than whisper, but sounds like a song, light and beautiful. 

Leia shakes her head before realising she may not be seen. “I’ll be okay. I’m Leia. Who are you?”

The other person comes close enough that Leia can make out their outline. She see lekku and remembers the dancers she saw performing for Jabba. “A Twi’lek?” she asks.

“My name is Oola,” comes the reply, along with a hand that reaches out for Leia’s hand. “I’m glad I’m no longer alone down here.”

Leia squeezes her hand in return. “As am I.”


End file.
